Duck Life
'''Duck Life '''is the first game in the DuckLife series, released in 2007. In this game, you train your duck so you can win races for money to save the farm. Story The game starts off with your farm getting destroyed by a tornado. All that survived is 1 duck egg that hatches. You decide to train the duck to win races so you can earn money to rebuild the farm. Training Maximum Training levels are 150 for all of them, including the energy. Running Training This is used to increase the running level. In Running training, you use up to jump. The obstacles are rolling logs and boulders which you have to jump over. You go faster as the level progresses, and your starting speed is quicker. If you touch an obstacle, the training is over. Flying Training This is used to increase the flying level. In Flying Training, you drag your mouse to collect coins if possible. Try to avoid the water at the bottom. Eventually, you will start falling, and when you stop, even pressing up will make you fall. If you touch the water, the training is over. Your duck will move faster depending on the ducks flying level. So try not to fall! Swimming Training This is used to increase the swimming level. In Swimming Training, you use up to jump and down to dive. Try to avoid obstacles and get coins if possible by using these buttons. If you get caught from an obstacle and get pushed off-screen, the training is over. Shop Hats Hats won't affect the duck's performance but it can give the duck a stylish look. They are (from first to last) Flat Cap (unlocked from start), Bowler Hat (unlocked from winning Natural World race in Beginner races), Propeller hat (unlocked from winning Rooftop Jumping race in Amateur races), Liberty Spikes (unlocked from winning Volcano Challenge in Expert races) and Crown (unlocked from winning against the champion). All of them except Crown cost 100 coins. Paint Paint won't affect the duck's performance just like hats but it can make your duck look good. Each paint costs 50 coins. Seed Regular Seeds can increase only energy level while Super Seeds train all skills at once. Regular Seeds cost 1 coin and Super Seeds cost 10 coins. Both of the seeds (when purchased) can be eaten by the duck in the main menu by clicking on them and dragging them to the duck. Races There are three categories for races: Beginner (level 10-40), Amateur (level 40-100) and Expert (level 100+). Each category has 4 races: Running, Flying, Swimming and All-Around. After winning all races in each category, you'll get to race with the world champion. If you win, you receive 200,000 coins, a new house, and a crown. Gallery Capture.PNG Capture2.PNG Mysterious goose.png|Mysterious Goose in the top-left corner when playing the game in full-screen. Trivia * In Expert races, in the flying race, there's lava. If the Flying level is too low, the duck will fall to the lava and turn midnight black. * Sometimes, if you launch seeds fast enough towards the left edge, the seeds will bounce off the left edge and disappear on the right edge. * There is 2 versions of this game on Wix, the old flash version, and the new Unity version. The old version cannot be accessed through the new website. * In the old version, if played using an SWF player and in fullscreen, you can see a mysterious white goose on the top left of the screen. Category:DuckLife Category:Games